


Reunion

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Bucky from Hydra, Bucky and Steve move their relationship past friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> written for the capkink meme over a year ago.   
> This was in answer to the prompt: Steve/Bucky, movieverse, reunion sex  
> I just want some tender, 'I was afraid you were dead', reunion sex after Steve breaks Bucky out of the Hydra base.

Amidst the flames, and the explosions Bucky kissed Steve   
Bucky didn't think about why he did it. He could blame it on a million things, stress, torture, craziness from being here so long, but really the simple truth was, he'd always wanted to and he knew he'd never have an opportunity like this again. A moment where his actions could be passed off as a joke and not destroy their friendship. 

So, right after Steve made a jump that should have been impossible and landed on the catwalk beside him, Bucky threw his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him full on the lips. "My hero!" he said, like a dame in the cheesiest romance flick Hollywood could ever make. 

Steve paused only a moment then grinned. "Stay with that particular role for a bit, pal. It'll make this next part easier." With that, Steve pulled Bucky up into his arms and began to run.   
"I think you're more than just taller now!" Buck yelled over the roar of the exploding base.

Steve just kept running.

 

Back at the camp, Steve had grabbed Bucky as soon as he’d finished his report. Still dirty and smelling like charred machinery, Bucky followed Steve into the makeshift quarters Steve had been given in the SSR. 

Zipping up the tent behind him without needing to be told, Bucky turned and quirked an eyebrow at Steve. "So," Bucky said, "What was it you wanted to gab about?"

Steve didn't say anything; instead, he went over and wrapped his arms around Bucky in a tight, protective hug, the same hug Bucky had gotten when he'd left the morning he was to ship out. 

"Steve," Bucky gasped in surprise. 

"They'd signed your death certificate," Steve choked out. 

"I'd say they were premature in that," Bucky answered bringing his arms up to hug Steve. It was odd, in a way, not to be able to engulf Steve the way he'd once been able to. Now Steve seemed to engulf him instead. He rested there in Steve's embrace, hardly noticing that he'd shifted most of his weight onto Steve so that Steve was nearly holding him rather than hugging him. As the hug continued on, Bucky thought they should break this hold, that it had gone well beyond any normal hug. Then he closed his eyes and decided he didn't care. he was alive, Steve was alive, and he didn't care what anyone would say was normal or not. Neither of them were dead. 

"I thought you were dead too. I asked after you, everything was all hushed up, I thought they'd killed you with their science," Bucky whispered, giving voice, for the first time, to the fear that had fueled so many nightmares.

Steve held him tighter. 

Bucky finally pushed back a little, moving to break the hug. "We, we probably got places we should be, rather than crying in this room like dames."

"You kissed me." Steve looked him direct in the eye. His expression wasn't angry or accusing, only curious. 

Bucky froze. 

"Ummm, well you know thankful, joke ummm," Bucky felt his face warming and looked down at Steve's chest, which only made his face warmer. 

He expected Steve to ask a follow up question, expect him to ask what he meant by the kiss, or meant by calling it a joke. 

Instead he felt Steve's hand under his chin, tilting his head back and then Steve's lips were on his, Steve's hand around his waist, holding him tight. Bucky stared wide eyed for only a moment before he leaned into the kiss, pressing hard against Steve's lips, desperate for more. 

Steve broke away panting, staring with a wild expression at Bucky.

"Bucky," he gasped. 

Bucky was already pulling off his shirt, ripping it off actually, and then his hands were at his pants pushing them down. He nearly tripped over the fabric pooled at his feet to get closer to Steve. Steve caught him and pulled him close. 

“Take off your shirt, Steve." Bucky was already tugging the fitted material out of Steve's pants. Steve shifted and moved to allow the dirt caked shirt to be pulled over his head. 

Bucky threw it aside and moved to Steve's pants. Bucky dug his fingers into the fabric of Steve’s pants, feeling the underwear caught in his grip and began to pull. Steve obliged him, lifting one leg, then the other his balance never so much as wavering as Bucky remove the final barrier and then pressed against Steve.

Steve felt warmer than anyone Bucky had ever been skin to skin. As Bucky smelled the sharp, familiar scent of Steve’s sweat along with his own and it reminded him of home, of the two of them panting and shirtless during a hot New York summer evening. They had lain on the ground of their small apartment talking about nothing important, both of them to hot too move. 

Bucky remembered all the times he’s laid there his hands so close to Steve, coming up with reasons to touch him, but never touching his he really wanted to. He made up for that now, letting his hands sweep up and down Steve’s chest, drawing out gasps and moans as he did. 

Bucky reached down and squeezed Steve’s ass, felt Steve push against him, heard his shuddering gasp. He felt a sudden aching possessiveness. As he moved his hands to the small of Steve’s back and stretched up to kiss Steve’s mouth again, Bucky found himself hoping that he was the first to touch Steve’s new body like this. 

As he deepened the kiss, strove to prove to Steve that he was as good as the many boasts he’d made over morning coffee, Steve grabbed his wrist and pushed him back a fraction of an inch.

Bucky wanted to protest, wanted to push forward again, but instead he stopped cold and made himself meet Steve’s gaze. 

"Too fast," Steve whispered.

Before Bucky could protest Steve lifted one of Bucky’s hands up and slid his mouth around the finger. Any concern or objection Bucky had about slowing down dissolved under the feeling of Steve’s warm tongue pressing against his fingers, the feeling of Steve’s mouth sucking gently, the look of trust mixed with love and lust in Steve’s eyes as he met Bucky’s.

Bucky groaned as Steve moved to new fingers, then pulled out and licked Bucky’s palm. His blue eyes were intense, full of concentration, and Bucky knew Steve was watching him, his reactions, seeing all of him the way no one else did. 

In that moment Bucky let all his masks slip and stared up at Steve. Steve smiled, seeing the gift and leaned in, taking the lead again. He moved slower, explored Bucky’s mouth longer. His hands slid behind Bucky’s neck, fingers moving through matted, oily hair. 

"You saved me," Bucky murmured, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. 

Steve kissed Bucky’s jaw, then down his throat. "I think I owed you," he whispered.

Bucky didn’t know why, but all of a sudden he began to laugh. He let himself fall against Steve, cling to him, laughing in a way he wasn’t sure sounded right, but he couldn’t stop. Steve’s arms came around him and Bucky realized Steve had lifted him, was carrying him over to the cot. The absurdity of little Steve, the orphanage stringbean, carrying him made Bucky laugh all the harder and cling to Steve all the more. 

Bucky leaned against Steve’s chest, relishing the familiar scent, the comfort of it. There was wetness between his cheek and Steve’s chest, and Bucky rubbed at his cheeks in annoyance.

"Aww geez," he groaned, shifting so he straddled Steve’s lap rather than sat in it. 

Steve waited a moment, then met Bucky’s gaze again, blue eyes wide. "Bucky-" he murmured. Bucky smiled, a mask slipping back into place, ready to insist he was fine, but Steve didn’t ask about the crying. 

Instead he place one tender hand against Bucky’s shoulder and looked at Bucky with the sincerity and the openness that defined him.  
Bucky leaned up and kissed Steve, knowing he didn't even need to ask Steve to trust him. Steve leaned back, letting Bucky guide him down onto the bed, and Bucky felt his ache for Steve double. 

Steve began to roll over, but Bucky pleased a hand on Steve’s hip and stopped him.   
“Not this time."

Steve looked confused. 

"Nothing to ah- ease the way," Bucky explained, a note of regret in his voice.

Steve looked up with the same annoyance pout he had whenever Bucky stopped him from doing something for his own good. "You won’t break me, Bucky, I heal fast now, and-"

"No," Bucky murmured, as leaned down to kiss Steve's chest. "Sorry buddy, your first time will not be, 'and then Bucky hurt me pretty badly, but it was ok because I’m a marvel of science now and heal real fast.'"

"But -"

Bucky shook his head. "Nothing doing, besides, it’s one small part, and you’re gonna not even miss it when I’m done."

"Oh?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

Rather than answer Bucky took Steve in his mouth. He hadn't much practice, or any really at this, but it wasn’t like Steve had anything to compare against, so Bucky just kept to what made Steve moan, or jerk, or shudder. Or even better, groan his name in a soft plea, moan his name followed by how much he adored and loved Bucky, which only made Bucky more sure this was right.

No practice though left Bucky spluttering and wiping his mouth and face at the end, with Steve looking very sheepish. "I"ll work on that ending,”" Bucky promised leaning closer to Steve. 

Steve didn't say anything he just hummed pleasantly. Then he pulled Bucky against him, leaving Bucky exposed and vulnerable, but looking up at Steve’s face, Bucky didn't mind. He reached up and put his hand against Steve’s cheek as Steve reached down.

"Do you mind or would you rather I-"

"I rather you shut up and concentrate on jerking me off," Bucky answered. He smiled up at Steve and never looked away from Steve's gaze. Any oddness about Steve’s new size, or Steve cradling him, anything at all, was undone by Steve’s gaze. Bucky smiled, seeing the kid from Brooklyn who he’d always watched over and who had always watched out for him.

Bucky reached up and pulled at Steve, needing to kiss him again as he rocked his hips against Steve’s hand. Steve obliged leaning down and Bucky surged up, crushing his lips against Steve’s as he came.

Then he fell back panting in Steve’s arms and noting how damned pleased with himself Steve looked. 

"Mmm," Bucky sighed, shifting to get comfortable in Steve’s arms. If he had to be smaller now, he’d make the most of it. 

"Oh yes," he sighed, as he felt Steve’s hand on his back and sleep start to tug at him. "Very much alive."

"Gonna keep you that way," Steve whispered. 

"You better," Bucky answered, his words slurring as he drifted off in Steve’s arms. "Ya owe me, remember." 

He was pretty sure, as he fell asleep, that he heard Steve agree.


End file.
